


The wrong kind of love

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, First point of view, Geraltwhumpweek, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: I was young, just out of Kaer Morhem when I met a beautiful lady. Well in my eyes was she a lady, but she was a farmer’s girl looking for adventure and I was the one able to provide it for her. Bloody hell was I stupid.Day 4 of Geraltwhumpweek - Betrayal
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The wrong kind of love

I was young, just out of Kaer Morhem when I met a beautiful lady. Well in my eyes was she a lady, but she was a farmer’s girl looking for adventure and I was the one able to provide it for her. Bloody hell was I stupid.  
I fell head over heals for her. And for a while where we happy well as happy as one can be. With me travelling the continent and with her forced to work on her family farm. But we saw each other as much as possible. I would regularly make my why back to her village and we would talk and just be together. 

We wrote to each other often with the help of a mage who gave us a crow that could track each other and take our letter back and forth between us. And I honestly believed that there would be something between us.  
I knew we would never be able to get married or have children, but I valued her friendship she was willing to give to me. And then there was the kiss. Maybe if I did not kiss her, we would have been friends until her old age, but she decided that she would rather have nothing to do with me anymore.

I tried to find out what I did wrong, but she never said, only got madder and madder at me. I left that day intending in a year or so time to come back hoping she would have cooled down enough so that we could talk, and she could explain what went wrong. 

A year had past painfully slow for me when I made my why back to the village. She saw me, looked me dead in the eyes, turn around and kissed the man behind her senseless. I felt my heart broke into a million pieces that day. 

And sometimes I still wonder what had went wrong that our friendship – well I found it beautiful – went sour. 

Unfortunately, I was not able to just leave the village liked I wanted to do; they had a job for me to do. I went out and killed their monster, but when I got back with its head. I was driving from the village, rocks bouncing off my armour with her in the lead, screaming names at me.

She never once smelt off fear just a cocky confidence off getting one over a Witcher, and for a while in the villages around hers was the gossip off how easy it is to get one over a Witcher. The only why I was able to cope with it, was to learn to block off my own emotions. 

It did not do me any good to fall for a human, to trust a human with my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this short story. Constructive criticisms always welcome.


End file.
